The journey, and the destination
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: The team get stuck in a hotel after going on an anomaly alert, jess goes with them to try out the new emd charger she made. So she gets stuck too. Jecker! hints of conby and memily.
1. the journey

Title: the journey, and the destination.

Summary: the team get stuck in a hotel after going on an anomaly alert, jess goes with them to try out the new emd charger she made. So she gets stuck too. Jecker!

Rated: T for kissing and possibly language, if I add any bad language in it.

Spoilers: slight mentions of the incident in 4.4 but no huge give aways.

Set: in between 5.4 and 5.5, so before all the drama and end of the world and such

Disclaimer: if I owned primeval jess would have kissed Becker when he gave her chocolate season 4 episode 1. :3

3rd person P.O.V.

She had finally finished building the portable emd charger and was just about to show Connor how to charge the different powered emds so he could do it quickly in the field rather than having to get instructions from jess over the comms, and speak of the devil Connor just walked through the doors as she finished the p.e.c. (portable emd charger) but suddenly a blasting sound came through the speakers of the arc and Abby, matt, Emily and Becker ran through the doors to collect their black boxes next to Connor while she relayed the information of the anomaly that she had just been made aware of.

Becker's P.O.V.

I had just connected my black box to my belt before the rest of the team jumped as Lester's voice was heard in the hub "Right jess, you have to go to the anomaly to charge the emds, because I realised you haven't taught him how to use the p.e.c. yet" 'jess can't go out in the field, it's not safe for her, I don't want her to get hurt, what if she gets attac-' "erm sure…I guess" she answered, before I shot her a look of distress and she gave me a 'I-can-do-this' look so he followed the others to the car park as jess grabbed one of the spare black boxes, jogging into the locker room to throw on some jeans and trainers before running to the car park to join me and the others. We hadn't noticed her as we were all scanning the car park just looking to see only one of the arc trucks was left, so they all walked up to it with matt hopping into the driver's seat and Emily sliding into the seat located next to him as Abby and Connor walked around the car to get in at the other side while jess got into the middle so Abby and Connor where belting up together while matt and Emily had turned to look at me awkwardly falling into the seat beside her, belting up and putting my emd on the floor by my legs before I shut the door.

*2 hours later*(the anomaly is very far away)

Emily's P.O.V.

I was sat in the front of the car next to matt when suddenly he gently slid his hand into mine, before taking it away again to put his hand on the gear stick then slid it back into hers, she looked up at him with a shy expression that he said he found cute, I told him to shush but he just nodded to the back and I noticed no-one heard what he said because Abby and Connor where busy tickling and prodding each other in the side, and Becker and jess where both nodding off so I whispered back to him "you're cute too" he gripped my hand slightly before sliding it out and putting his hand back on the gearstick but then back on the wheel, when I looked up at him I noticed his ears and the base of his neck and gone slightly pink, I giggled as he realised I had noticed and blushed a brighter shade of pink.

Becker's P.O.V.

'don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asle-' I was pulled from my thoughts when I yawned and automatically stretched my arms out, reaching one in front of me and one back over the shelf that was hanging over the boot, I was limited for room so I didn't have much choice, when the air left my lungs because I had knocked jess in the back of the head with my elbow and then I gasped because as I was about to apologise she burrowed into my side and laid her head and one of her hands onto my chest before cuddling up and going silent again. Everyone in the car fell silent, even Abby and Connor stopped their little games to stare at jess who was still cuddled up to my side "erm…je-"

I was saying before Abby cut my off with a finger to her lips and Connor shushing me, so I angled my head to try and look at jess, as I looked up in defeat I saw Emily looking round then putting her hands together at the side of her head and closing her eyes, I then realised she was symbolising that jess was sleeping. I sighed before realising Abby was tugging the hand that was still stretched out behind her head down to wrap it around jess's back I looked at her with a look of shock before Emily grabbed my other arm, pushing it around jess from the other side so I shifted my eyes to spread the look from Abby to Emily, then back again. I was about to release jess when suddenly she moved her arms and grabbed the hand that was near her left shoulder and held it there, slowly interlinking her fingers with mine, which left me and Abby with wide eyes, Connor muttering "nice one mate" and Emily explaining to matt what was causing the giggles while smothering a fit of giggles herself which led jess to stirring and she looked about to wake up, so I quietly shushed her soothingly and then she snuggled back into my side, I ignored the looks I was getting from everyone, even the ones in the rear-view mirror from matt's suspicious eyes, and I slowly laid my head on hers before gently falling to sleep myself.

Yes, I'm awful. I left it on a cliffie (sorta) but I had written a good 4 pages in this cause I got carries away so I split it and should be uploading both one after the other.

and please type what you thought about this chapter in that little box below and click the little button under the box because it's a magic button, and the more times it gets pressed the quicker I upload!

Isn't that wonderful? So I don't really like flames, but I do support constructive criticism and I don't mind how little or how much is in your review, it could be a word, a sentence, a paragraph, a smiley face or a 3 page essay, I don't mind as long as it's not just awful people being haters.


	2. the arrival

Title: the journey, and the destination.

Summary: the team get stuck in a hotel after going on an anomaly alert, jess goes with them to try out the new emd charger she made. So she gets stuck too. Jecker!

Rated: T for kissing and possibly language, if I add any bad language in it.

Spoilers: slight mentions of the incident in 4.4 but no huge give aways.

Set: in between 5.4 and 5.5, so before all the drama and end of the world and such

Disclaimer: if I owned primeval jess would have kissed Becker when he gave her chocolate season 4 episode 1. :3

Jess's P.O.V.

I woke up in the car to find my head on a soft surface and my fingers interlinked with someone else's on my shoulder, I tried to lift my head to see who it was I was laying on and I found a weight resting on my head, I noticed shortly after that Emily was looking back at me from the front of the car and looking above my head, obviously at the person above me, and mouthed 'Becker' I gasped, which seemed to wake him up, which led to me apologising repeatedly before blushing when I realised his arms where still around me and I was still holding his hand so I yanked my arm away while I blushed a deep red which I could see from the tip of my nose, either that or I had developed a bad cold in the past few seconds which was highly unlikely, even though it was the 8th of December. I realised he was telling me that it was ok, while the others were getting out of the car and heading towards the hotel after grabbing their emds, so I grabbed the case with the charger in it and headed towards the hotel with Becker not long behind me armed with an emd.

Abby's P.O.V.

We quickly found the anomaly and a total of 28 raptors roaming the empty hotel which was closed because of the forecast of heavy snow and they didn't get much in the line of business at this time of year so we were glad to find the place empty of people which meant to witnesses and no injuries which was good, I caught sight of Emily roaming the corridor and jumping when she walked up to me, I had only just appeared in her line of vision so I had obviously made her jump and she gave a glance around us so we wouldn't get the attention of any hidden raptors before whispering to me "I was thinking about jess" "what about her?" I said mentally kicking myself after realising she was probably talking about the scene in the car, which seconds later I found out she was "well, jess and Becker to elaborate, and I heard people talk of you and Connor as 'conby' so I asked matt what it meant and I also realised that as we were talking in the break room that someone saw us and muttered 'memily' so I also asked him about that" she said taking only one or two breaths in between speaking "and he said…" I said after getting over the surprise of people calling me and Connor conby "well," she began to continue, "he said that conby was a mix of your names and that memily was a mix of mine and his name" she said blushing as she whispered the word memily with a second of embarrassment before continuing speaking like normal "so what does this have to do with jess and Becker?" I asked while she looked at me like I had just asked how to count to 3 "because! If conby and memily are our names mixed with matt's and Connor's names, then their name is…" she said rolling her hand not clutching the emd in a circle as if to say 'continue' then we both shouted at the same time "JECKER!" but then a scuttling noise behind me alerted us that our sudden outburst had obviously caught the attention of the 3 raptors approaching us from a side corridor so I span around as Emily shot at the first then a second, me aiming and firing at the third which left them laying motionlessly, so we dragged the raptors up to a large room service trolley with 2 large towels on it, so we wrapped one in a blanket and tied the blanket to the back of the trolley, before wrapping a second up and leaving it to the side so one of us could drag it, before we finally managed to pull the last creature up onto the top level of the service trolley. So me, being the stronger out of me and Emily, I chose to drag the trolley and I also put a hand to the raptor she was dragging along as I saw her begin to struggle, she gave me a thankful look before turning at the sight of the small spherical ball of light in front of them, Abby reaching down to unlock the anomaly before quickly throwing in the wrapped up one Emily had brought and them throwing in the one that unconscious dinosaur from the top of the table into the light and then, deciding they didn't have time to untie the third dinosaur they just pushed the table through and Abby quickly reached down to lock the anomaly as the others all rushed to the anomaly because they heard a noise, so they had thought that another raptor had attacked unaware it was just the sounds coming through the unlocked anomaly, all traces of the sound disappearing as Abby locked it again.

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone stood in a circle in front of the anomaly as they all began to list how many creatures they had thrown through "I got seven" Becker said as matt followed with "six" and Emily said "I got four" which Abby responded to with " I got five and we got three together" she said as Emily nodded " I got one as well" Connor said looking to the floor as matt chuckled slightly but stopped when he received a death glare from Abby, who was now wrapping a soothing arm around her boyfriend's shoulders.

"that's twenty-six" muttered jess, who hadn't spoken till then "and I only got one" she continued, a look of fright on her face as the anomaly started to close "no-no, not now, just give us five minutes, please" Connor said to the anomaly, not even bothering about the looks he got from the rest of the team, but as Becker was about to say something, a raptor leapt from the shadows.

Jess's P.O.V.

I heard the growl and turned to look at where the noise had emerged from and as I turned to look straight into the eyes of - the last raptor. I shrieked and clamped my eyes shut, knowing that this was it, I was going to die…today…right now, but suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms pull me from the anomaly just as the creature had lunged at me, knocking me into the closing anomaly but luckily those arms had pulled me from it as the anomaly finally closed just as the twenty-eighth creature went back to its time. I tried to open my eyes when I realised that it was so, so, hard to do, so I tried harder, but to no avail.

Becker's P.O.V.

I dragged her out of the way before she was dragged into the anomaly, the raptor had hit her but luckily hadn't managed to drag her with it into the past, and I just sat there, cradling her in my arms like I had done in the panic room after she was bitten, but it was different this time. She didn't need simple adrenaline, she needed a miracle, this creature had just lunged at her and had probably ripped her to shreds "BECKER, BECKER!" Abby was screaming in my face "what?" I muttered, my mind hazed over as I temporarily forgot what was going on "I need to feel her pulse, Becker, she's unconscious so I need to check for a pulse" Emily's soothing voice led me into dropping my arms slightly from jess's frame as matt and Connor tried to make me let go of jess and pass her to the girls completely, I suddenly realised just how much blood was seeping from her shirt, when my head snapped back to normal "right," I said, as I had done at the arc when she was bitten "we need to get her to a hospital, now!" I continued, gently scooping jess into my arms as Emily pulled her fingers from her neck saying simply "her pulse is there, and it's steady, I think it's the shock that put her out" I breathed a sigh of relief as we began to head to the doors.

So, I thank you all who have read this and as always,

and please type what you thought about this chapter in that little box below and click the little button under the box because it's a magic button, and the more times it gets pressed the quicker I upload!

Isn't that wonderful? So I don't really like flames, but I do support constructive criticism and I don't mind how little or how much is in your review, it could be a word, a sentence, a paragraph, a smiley face or a 3 page essay, I don't mind as long as it's not just awful people being haters.


End file.
